Bungee Plumber
:For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Plumber. 225px |cost = 1 |class = Crazy |tribe = Mustache Trick |set = Basic |rarity = Common |ability = Do 2 damage. |flavor text = Likes: Plumbing and adventure sports. Dislikes: Belts.}} Bungee Plumber is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play, and his ability does 2 damage to a selected plant or the plant hero. His plant counterpart is Berry Blast. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Mustache Trick *'Ability:' Do 2 damage. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Likes: Plumbing and adventure sports. Dislikes: Belts. Strategies With The best use for this trick is to destroy plants with low health and high strength like Zapricot, or problematic plants like . Using this on the plant hero when it only has 2 health is also a good idea. He can also be used to weaken the plant hero, and a plant, so they can be finished off by another attack, or to force a block. A good strategy with Electric Boogaloo is to use Bungee Plumber to damage a heavily boosted plant, and then use the trick Evaporate to destroy it instantly, all for only 2 brains, but do note that you can only do it once a match. Against If you predict this trick being used by a hero, try not to play powerful plants such as Snowdrop, as this may ruin your chances of building up good synergizing decks. Use plants with more than 2 such as Torchwood and Wall-Nut to minimize the chances of your opponent playing this trick. Also, try to keep your health above 2, otherwise your opponent may play this to instantly defeat you. Gallery Bungee Plumber HD.png|HD Bungee Plumber Bungee Plumber stats.png|Bungee Plumber's statistics BungeePlumCard.PNG|Bungee Plumber's card PlumberSeedling.png|Bungee Plumber being used on Seedling PlumberPower.png|Bungee Plumber being used on Power Flower BungeePoisonM.png|Bungee Plumber being used on Poison Mushroom iykwim.png|Bungee Plumber being used on Blooming Heart PicsArt 11-22-06.28.51.png|Bungee Plumber being used on Dandy Lion King Bungee Citron.jpeg|Bungee Plumber being used on WilhelmScream2.PNG|Bungee Plumber being used on Citron to defeat him BungeePlumberdefeatGrassKnuckles.png|Bungee Plumber being used on Grass Knuckles to defeat him Bungee Plumber Rekts The Day! Against Solar Flare.png|Bungee Plumber being used on Solar Flare to defeat her StumpyGotButted.PNG|Bungee Plumber being used on Captain Combustible to defeat him KABLOOM!WhereHeroesGetsCreamed.PNG|Bungee Plumber being used on Green Shadow to defeat her How Rose became a great chair to sit on.png|Bungee Plumber being used on to defeat her BungeePlumber.gif|Bungee Plumber being used on Green Shadow to defeat her (animated) BungeePlumberCardImage.png|Bungee Plumber's card image Old Bungee Plumber card.PNG|Bungee Plumber's card 2016 - 1.png|Bungee Plumber used on to defeat her Trivia *One can actually see a belt on the pants of the Bungee Plumber, albeit in a way where the belt would not keep his pants up even though the description mentions how he dislikes belts. *Even though he is a member of the class, can use him in the tutorial of the game. **In the tutorial, his description is "Do 2 damage to a Plant" and his card appears to be a Premium - Uncommon card. Category:Tricks Category:Mustache cards Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies